Mood Swings
by duuuuudu
Summary: Sungmin yang tidak bisa tenang-tenang saja mengenai hal ini dan Kyuhyun yang ternyata malah menanggapi hal ini dengan tenang/KYUMIN FIC/BOYXBOY/MPREG/DLDR/RNR
1. Chapter 1

**Mood Swings**

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jumat pagi ini, Kyuhyun baru saja akan pergi ke kantor saat ia merasa harus mengecek keadaan Sungmin lagi karena beberapa hari yang lalu Sungminnya terus mengalami perubahan suasana hati yang bisa dikatakan sangat parah. Sungmin tidak ikut memakan sarapan yang dibuatnya sendiri pagi ini dan tadi malam ia juga tidak sempat makan karena sibuk mengamuk menyerukan keinginan memasak daging ayam tetapi malah menemukan daging sapi yang ada di kulkas.

Mengintip sebentar ke kamar mereka, Kyuhyun tidak melihat Sungmin dimanapun. Cahaya lampu kamar mandi menyala dan suara gema sedu sedan yang berasal dari sana membuat Kyuhyun kaget sekaligus khawatir. Sedikit berlari, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar-lebar.

-Hanya untuk menemukan Sungmin dengan mata yang memerah dan air mata mengalir di seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun melangkah maju dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi—khawatir.

"Celanaku tidak muat!" ratap Sungmin, sambil menangis lebih keras.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai punyaku saja?" saran Kyuhyun lembut tapi ia malah mendapatkan pandangan tajam dari si laki-laki yang lebih pendek.

"Kau terlalu tinggi, sial!" mata Kyuhyun semakin melebar saat mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari bibir indah milik Sungmin lalu disertai dengan derasnya tangisan yang mengalir.

"Pakai celanamu yang lain, Sungmin." Kyuhyun mencoba lagi seraya sibuk menghapus air mata di pipi Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau!" balas Sungmin membentak lagi.

Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menenangkan Sungmin hanya bisa terheran-heran mengapa mereka bisa bertengkar pagi ini hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu beli yang baru!" ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

"Kau tidak punya cukup waktu! Pergi kerja saja sana!" balas Sungmin masih tersedu-sedu sambil secara tiba-tiba menengadahkan tangannya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun—bingung.

"Aku akan membelinya sendiri!" Sungmin membentak lagi tak kenal lelah.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala mengerti sebelum meraih dompet tebal di kantung jas hitamnya. Ia menyerahkan kartu kredit berwarna emas pada Sungmin, panik ketika ia melihat mata Sungmin berbinar-binar. Kyuhyun mulai menyesali idenya.

"Jangan berlebihan oke? Hanya beli barang yang kau perlukan, sayang."

Sungmin mengangguk tapi tidak terlihat seperti dia memperhatikan. Kyuhyun mulai khawatir jika ketika ia memeriksa rekening banknya sore itu dia akan berakhir menangis.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai beberapa hari, Sungmin menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya. Ketika semua orang merayakan malam Natal di luar, Sungmin berada di rumah. Dengan sakit kepala disertai mual dan suasana hati yang buruk.

Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu Sungminnya selain menemani ketika ia mengeluh sakit kepala atau ketika ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya di pagi hari yang bahkan setahu Kyuhyun, Sungmin belum mengisi perutnya dengan apapun pagi itu.

Setelah tiga hari libur dari pekerjaannya di kantor Kyuhyun, Sungmin akhirnya merasa harus kembali. Dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya pasti sudah menimbun dan mereka harus diselesaikan sebelum tahun baru.

Kyuhyun sudah memaksanya untuk dirumah saja karena Kyuhyun yang dasarnya adalah atasan sekaligus pemilik kantor besar itu dapat menyuruh orang lain untuk membereskan dokumen-dokumen Sungmin. Tetapi Sungmin dengan keras kepalanya menolak hal itu dengan tangisan dan umpatan yang dilontarkan pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun menyerah.

Sungmin sedang duduk di bangku kerjanya, merapikan seluruh dokumen pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dari tanggal 20 sampai hari ini, tanggal 24. Sungmin selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Ia mempunyai standar tinggi ketika itu ditujukan untuk menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, tapi ketika ia dengan jengkel menemukan dirinya _tidak dalam mood itu_, Sungmin tidak yakin apakah pekerjaannya akan selesai atau tidak. Ia merasakan perutnya seperti ditusuk-tusuk pelan.

Sungmin berdiri, bermaksud pergi menuju mesin pembuat kopi. Meskipun mesin yang dikatakan tadi berada di lantai bawah, sebelah divisi dekat pintu masuk, Sungmin tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari pekerjaannya sebentar.

Bukannya memilih memakai lift, Sungmin memilih menggunakan tangga. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasakan keinginan yang sangat untuk melakukan itu, meraih mesin kopi di lantai bawah dan dengan menggunakan tangga. Sungmin turun tangga dengan cepat tapi ketika tusukan di perutnya semakin hebat, Sungmin merasakan sakit itu merayap ke kakinya dan membuat otot-otot kakinya terasa sangat tegang dan menyakitkan.

Sungmin merasakan detak jantungnya melaju cepat saat ia merasakan kakinya membeku. Ia tak bisa bergerak karena sangat sakit.

_Sialan! _Umpatnya dalam hati. Kenapa kakinya kram di saat-saat seperti ini? Tidak bisakah ia hanya mendapatkan kopinya dan beristirahat sebentar? Diserang kram saat ia masih berada di tangga itu tak masuk dalam perhitungannya saat ini. Sungmin mencoba bangkit, tetapi ketika ia meluruskan kakinya rasa tegang itu kembali dan saat ia mencoba untuk turun satu tangga yang lebih rendah, ia menyerah. Sungmin berpegangan pada pinggiran tangga dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk, berharap jika rasa sakitnya akan mereda. Ia tidak ingin tertangkap oleh seseorang lalu orang itu akan melapor pada Kyuhyun, jadi ia terus berdoa dalam hati sambil menunggu dan menunggu.

Semuanya baik-baik saja. Meskipun rasa sakit yang menyengat ini seakan-akan tidak mau pergi. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam, Sungmin menoba menuruni satu tangga lagi, tapi rasa sakitnya hanya terus bertambah di setiap satu gerakan yang ia ambil, tubuhnya masih terus membungkuk karena kram yang ada.

"Sungmin?" sebuah suara terdengar di belakang.

Sungmin hampir saja melompat kaget saat ia menyadari suara siapa itu. Ia bahkan hampir tak merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya—mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus pada dirinya. Saat ia membalikan wajahnya untuk melihat si sumber suara tadi, jantungnya melaju cepat lagi. _Sial sial sial!_

"A—aku tidak apa-apa. A—aku baik-baik saja." Gumam Sungmin menghindari pandangan intens sosok tersebut. Ketika sosok tersebut mencoba meraih Sungmin dalam genggamannya, Sungmin mulai jengkel. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun." ujar Sungmin keras kepala.

"...Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Sungmin." ujar Kyuhyun parau di sela-sela gertakan giginya.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sungmin merasa tak bisa bepikiran lebih gila lagi. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah mengharapkan hal apapun terjadi dan dengan yakin sekali, ia tidak mengharapkan _ini _terjadi. Tapi Tuhan mempunyai cara untuk membuat gila hidup seseorang, dan Sungminlah yang menjadi korban tidak beruntungnya kali ini. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat ia meminum gelas tehnya yang kedua—Kyuhyun tdak mengijinkannya meminum kopi lagi—, semua tanda-tanda ada sejelas ini di depannya lalu kenapa ia tak mendeteksinya lebih cepat? Rasa lelah yang seakan-akan tidak mau pergi, nafsu makan yang buruk disertai mual. Dengan sangat jelas semua ada di depan Sungmin tapi ia menyangkal dan meremehkan semua itu, memberitahu dirinya sendiri hal itu pasti hanya karena ia _overwoked_.

Sungmin menyentuh perutnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan mengumpat, ia belum siap untuk bertanggung jawab pada satu kehidupan yang lain. Sial, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah siap untuk itu. Ini bukanlah persoalan yang kecil dan bukan hanya dia yang terlibat dalam masalah ini, Sungmin tetap harus mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus memberitahu Cho Kyuhyun—si ayah—

Reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun saat ia mengetahui berita ini? Hanya ada dua reaksi. Laki-laki itu akan menerimanya atau dia akan memerintah Sungmin untuk menggugurkannya.

Well, Sungmin hanya perlu membesarkan anaknya sendiri. Menggugurkannya bukan sebuah pilihan, Sungmin tidak sekejam itu. Bagaimanapun, tak ada gunanya ia terus cerewet soal ini di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sungmin butuh konfirmasi sebelum memutuskan apa yang perlu ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Dengan pemikiran tersebut, Sungmin pergi keluar apartemen besar Kyuhyun menuju apotik terdekat.

.

.

.

Kenapa disini harus ada banyak sekali berbagai macam jenis tes kehamilan? Kenapa kotaknya banyak sekali? Kepala Sungmin berputar saat ia memutuskan kotak tes kehamilan yang mana yang harus ia pilih. Apa yang membuat satu kotak ini berbeda dengan kotak yang lain? Bagaimana pula orang-orang tahu yang mana yang harus dipilih?

Sungmin mengambil salah satu dari papan rak, melihat-lihat sebentar ketika ia merasa dirinya diperhatikan dengan aneh oleh beberapa wanita. Memberikan mereka sedikit senyum sopan, Sungmin mengambil beberapa kotak lagi dari rak dengan tergesa-gesa dan melangkah ke depan kasir. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari si petugas kasir yang sedang men-scan barang yang ia ambil dan mungkin menilai-nilai sejak, _memangnya siapa laki-laki yang akan membeli beberapa kotak tes kehamilan begini?_ Yeah, mengambil empat kotak sekaligus memang membuat Sungmin malu setengah mati.

Setelah petugas kasir selesai men-scan kotak terakhir, ia memberitahu harga totalnya pada Sungmin. Mencoba meraih dompet di kantung celananya, Sungmin terlambat menyadari jika ia lupa untuk membawa dompetnya saat ia terburu-buru pergi ke apotik.

Dari semua yang sudah terjadi, hal seperti ini harus terjadi juga. "Sepertinya aku lupa—"

"Aku akan membayarnya," sebuah kartu berwarna emas diserahkan ke tangan si petugas kasir ketika Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang—Cho Kyuhyun. Setidaknya sedikit rasa khawatirnya hilang, karena ia masih belum memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun—ayah anak ini. Mengambil sekantung plastik dari kotak-kotak tersebut dari kasir, Sungmin berjalan keluar mendahului Kyuhyun.

Ketika mereka berada di luar, Kyuhyun sudah membuka scarf di lehernya lalu menempatkannya di leher Sungmin dan mengikatnya lembut. Sebuah mobil yang terlihat mahal berhenti di depan mereka dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk menyadari itu adalah mobil Kyuhyun.

Membuka pintu mobil, Sungmin dengan cepat duduk di sudut mobil, menghindari Kyuhyun. Meskipun faktanya sudah sangat jelas bahwa Sungmin hamil, memulai sebuah pembicaraan dengan sang ayah dari anak yang belum lahir ini tidak akan semudah itu.

Secara mengejutkan, Kyuhyun sangatlah tenang di mobil, bahkan tidak membicarakan soal empat kotak tes kehamilan yang ada Sungmin di tangan Sungmin. Kenapa orang itu malah membuat ini semakin rumit? Harusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu lebih dulu jadi Sungmin tahu darimana ia harus menjelaskan. Semakin Sungmin memikirkan hal itu. Semakin kesal dirinya. Sungmin baru saja ingin bicara saat mobil berhenti di depan apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin dengan cepat keluar dari mobil lalu buru-buru mendekati toilet dan mengunci pintu ketika ia sudah berada di dalam.

Mengeluarkan kotak tesnya, Sungmin mulai mengikuti step yang disebutkan. Waktu menunggu ini mungkin bisa membunuhnya. Melirik jam di ponselnya setiap detik tidak akan membuat waktu berjalan lebih cepat maka dari itu Sungmin akhirnya melangkah bolak-balik ke sekeliling, antara bersyukur dan jengkel karena kamar mandi Kyuhyun sangatlah besar yang bahkan ada sebuah Jacuzzi di sudutnya.

Sungmin baru saja akan berjalan ke sudut saat ia mendengar dengan jelas bunyi beep dari ponselnya yang menandakan jika waktu menunggunya selesai. Menutup kedua matanya, Sungmin menghela nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak, mungkin ia bisa pingsan sekarang.

Membuka salah satu matanya pelan, ia melihat ke hasil tes tersebut.

_Sial._

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit keributan, Sungmin keluar dari toilet dan merencanakan hal apa yang akan ia teriakan di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca koran dengan tenang. _Sial, _sikap Kyuhyun yang tenang membuat Sungmin semakin jengkel, karena _kenapa hanya aku yang patah semangat disini?_ Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang masih tetap membaca korannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan tes itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya mengacuhkan glare yang diberikan oleh Sungmin.

"Positif," ujar Sungmin sambil menggertakkan gignya. "Ini semua salahmu—"

"Kita akan menjaga anak ini," jawab Kyuhyun sederhana. Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Sungmin ingin memukul wajah Kyuhyun karena memangnya apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Bukankan seharusnya ia menambahkan gagasan-gagasan lain dalam jawabannya?

"Apa kau serius?" ujar Sungmin.

"Apakah ada masalah?" Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya. "Kecuali kau tidak menginginkan anak ini."

"Kau brengsek, sejak kapan kau tahu hal ini?" Sungmin memulai umpatannya.

"Dua minggu," Kyuhyun memberitahu dengan jujur. Tentu saja. Itu mengapa ia bisa dengan tenang menanggapi semua berita ini. Si brengsek ini sudah tahu lebih dulu, tapi dia tidak terlihat akan memberitahukannya pada Sungmin tentang itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Sungmin berdiri sambil setengah menarik dasi Kyuhyun, berharap itu bisa mencekiknya.

"Karena itu tidak perlu, dan kau tahu pada akhirnya," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Ini semua terserah padamu. Aku ada meeting hari ini, tinggalah di rumah dan pergunakan waktumu untuk mengambil keputusan."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menginginkan anak ini?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara kecil sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam kedua tangannya.

Sambil meraih lembut tangan Sungmin dari wajahnya, Kyuhyun menempatkan jarinya pada pipi Sungmin, mengusapnya halus. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Kau tidak tahu jika—" perkataan Sungmin terpotong ketika Kyuhyun mencium dirinya, dalam dan hangat. Sebuah ciuman yang membuat Sungmin menjadi tenang.

"Aku tahu kau dengan baik dibanding kau sendiri, Sungmin. Hal yang perlu kau ingat adalah, aku mencintaimu dan apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu." Ujar Kyuhyun menempatkan ciuman sekali lagi di pipi Sungmin sebelum berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**MOOD SWINGS**

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

Sungmin memutuskan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dengan pergi keluar, karena jika ia tinggal beberapa menit lagi, Sungmin akan menjadi gila sepenuhnya. Dia merasa sangat tertekan sekaligus marah, suasana hatinya sudah seperti sebuah roller coaster saja. Detik pertama, ia merasa ingin menangis dan detik berikutnya, ia ingin melepaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar pada Kyuhyun.

Si brengsek yang baru saja harus mendatangi sebuah meeting, dan oleh karena itu ia bisa lolos dari kemurkaan Sungmin. Jadi untuk menghindari dirinya dalam memikirkan tentang 'bagaimana nanti', Sungmin memutuskan untuk berkeliling taman dekat apartemen Kyuhyun dan mengambil gambar dengan kamera kesayangannya. Mengambil gambar selalu dapat membuatnya tenang.

Jujur saja, Sungmin tidak akan pernah bertemu Kyuhyun jika bukan karena Ryeowook.

Mereka berdua—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—berada di dunia yang berbeda dan kesempatan mereka untuk dapat bertemu adalah nol. Tapi jika sudah dinamakan takdir, apapun dapat terjadi. Semua dimulai dengan permohonan Ryeowook yang menginginkan Sungmin menemaninya pergi ke sebuah klub eksklusif.

Jika Sungmin berpikir itu adalah kali terakhir ia melihat Cho Kyuhyun, dia salah. Kyuhyun mempunyai rasa ketertarikan yang besar terhadapnya, mobil mahal Kyuhyun selalu berhenti disamping Sungmn. Tentu saja, Sungmin sudah berulang kali menolak untuk masuk ke mobil itu tapi _sial, _Kyuhyun selalu menyeretnya masuk setiap saat.

Ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin tidak masuk akal setiap kali, Kyuhyun akan memojokkannya ke dinding dan selanjutnya Sungmin akan merasakan kakinya melemah seperti debu. Rayuan Kyuhyun sangat perlahan dan menggoda, salah satunya adalah Kyuhyun akan selalu menurunkan Sungmin yang sudah berantakan dari himpitannya dengan dinding lalu mengagumi hasil karyanya yaitu Sungmin yang menarik nafas megap-megap dengan rambut yang kacau.

Sungmin yang kesal dan berantakan hanya ingin meraih wajah Kyuhyun untuk ia hajar kemudian, tetapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Setelah semua ciuman dan rayuan itu, Kyuhyun akan langsung menyeret Sungmin ke sebuah restoran malam untuk _dinner. _

Hal seperti itu terus terjadi berulang kali dalam kehidupan Sungmin yang tenang dan membuatnya menjadi lebih berat, sampai pada akhirnya ia menyerah lalu bergumam pelan pada Kyuhyun kata-kata 'Kumohon'.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan.

Beberapa hari setelah permohonan lembutnya ditolak oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin baru saja pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanannya yang hampir habis saat ia mendapati rumah mungilnya kosong. Ya, barang-barang miliknya hilang dan membuat rumahnya menjadi kosong, hanya meninggalkan barang-barang si pemilik rumah sewanya. Yang dapat Sungmin temukan hanyalah sebuah keycard di konter dapur, dan hal itu membuatnya tahu siapa jelasnya yang melakukan semua ini.

Meraih keycard dengan kasar, Sungmin menggerutu keras-keras sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke alamat si pembuat masalah. Menggunakan keycard tersebut, Sungmin tidak terkejut jika ia bisa membuka pintu rumah itu. Ia baru saja ingin melepaskan kemarahannya pada si pembuat masalah saat ia menyadari jika si pemilik rumah tidak ada. _Si brengsek itu._

Membuat dirinya terasa seperti di rumah sendiri, Sungmin mengintip sekelilingnya sedikit. Ia menyadari, Ia sering berada di rumah ini, tidak terhitung berapa kali, tetapi mereka selalu tinggal di dalam kamar dan disitulah Sungmin tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjelajahi rumah ini.

Melihat-lihat sekitar, rumah ini terasa hening dan kosong. Dekorasi sekitarnya berwarna hitam, silver dan sedikit merah. Furniturnya seperti meneriakan kata-kata 'uang uang dan uang'. Membuka kulkas besar di sudut dapur, Sungmin memutuskan jika mungkin sebaiknya ia mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu.

Mengambil keluar beberapa telur dan beberapa bahan lain yang diperlukan, Sungmin memulai pekerjaannya. Ia sepertinya sangat fokus pada pekerjaannya sampai ia gagal untuk menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah kembali. Ia merasakan sebuah lengan membungkus pinggangnya erat.

"Harimu baik?" tanya Kyuhyun, menempatkan sebuah ciuman di lehernya.

"Fantastik." Sungmin menjawab dengan sindiran, mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun dengan sikunya. "Aku pulang ke rumah untuk menemukan seluruh barangku hilang. Mau menjelaskannya?"

"Aku berpikiran jika kita harus tinggal bersama," Kyuhyun menjawabnya atas dasar fakta dari persoalan ini.

Sungmin memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, berpikiran jika apakah kepala Kyuhyun terbentur atau tidak. Bukankan mereka sudah menyetujui untuk menjalani hubungan tanpa komitmen—_tunggu sebentar, _Sungmin sadar, _Kyuhyun tidak pernah setuju tentang itu._

"Tidak, aku menolak untuk tinggal denganmu." Ujar Sungmin tegas.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu," Kyuhyun memberitahunya lalu dibalas dengan dengusan Sungmin.

"Kau brengsek—sialan! Kita bahkan tidak dalam sebuah 'hubungan', dan tidak ada apapun diantara kita, jadi jangan membuat hal ini semakin rumit!" Sungmin harus mengambil beberapa helaan nafas dalam-dalam untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Aku membuat kau menjadi milikku," Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin, menariknya lebih dekat. "Kau adalah milikku."

"Aku—Kau tahu apa? Aku tidak mau menjadi milikmu jadi—"

Sebelum Sungmin dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menciumnya. Kyuhyun menciumnya dalam-dalam dan panjang, menyudutkan Sungmin ke dinding. Menyelinapkan tangannya masuk ke dalam tshirt Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyentakkannya dari tubuh Sungmin dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Cukup bagi Sungmin untuk mengatakan jika ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan argumennya hari itu.

Sekarang Sungmin sedang hamil anak Kyuhyun, _hamil_. Sial, masalah-masalah ini semakin menimbun dan satu persatu menenggelamkan diri Sungmin. Ia dapat dengan mudah kelelahan dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang dulu, dan Sungmin membenci kondisi seperti ini. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam. Langit begitu indah malam ini, bertaburan banyak bintang.

"Disini cukup dingin, kau seharusnya dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri dengan baik." Kyuhyun muncul di depannya. Melepaskan jaket mahal yang melekat di tubuhnya, lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Sungmin sebelum menaikan resletingnya sampai atas.

"Aku akan menjaga anak ini," Sungmin memberitahu keputusannya. "Aku akan menjaganya, dan kau harus mengambil bagian dalam hal ini karena aku _tidak akan_ melakukan ini sendiri."

"Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal itu," ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berada di ruang tunggu dan ia menjadi lebih gugup karena Kyuhyun tidak ada dimanapun dalam pandangannya, mengklaim jika Kyuhyun pasti akan terlambat karena ia mempunyai meeting yang harus didatangi. Sejujurnya, Sungmin membenci rumah sakit, terutama bau dari obat-obatan yang ada.

Melirik jamnya, ia berharap jika Kyuhyun akan muncul sesegera mungkin.

"Sungmin," seorang perawat nampak memanggil namanya dan memberi gestur pada Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sungmin menghela nafas; ia menduga jika Kyuhyun tidak akan tepat waktu kali ini.

Kunjungan Sungmin ke rumah sakit berjalan dengan baik, karena sang dokter sangat baik dan perkataannya dengan mudah Sungmin mengerti. Selalu ada senyum di wajahnya saat ia dengan sabar menjawab semua pertanyaan Sungmin.

Kunjungannya berakhir dengan cepat dan sang dokter—yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk—sudah menjadwalkan Sungmin untuk check up selanjutnya. "Kau tahu bahwa laki-laki memiliki kesempatan lebih tinggi mengenai keguguran, kan?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sungmin. Dia mencarinya di internet sebelum datang untuk check-up nya. "Aku akan ekstra hati-hati."

"Dan aku mengharapkanmu agar datang checkup rutin, jangan mencoba untuk tidak, oke?"ujar Leeteuk dengan nada tegas.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Jawab Sungmin saat Leeteuk mengantarnya sampai depan pintu.

"Akan lebih baik jika ayah dari anak ini berada disampingmu—"

"Mengenai itu. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun." Sungmin menginterupsi perkataan Leeteuk, memberikannya sebuah senyum sopan. "Dia orang yang sibuk. Sampai jumpa minggu depan kalau begitu."

"Beristirahatlah dengan baik."

.

.

.

Kenapa Sungmin tidak terkejut saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun berada di depan bangunan Rumah Sakit menunggunya? Si brengsek itu mungkin pastinya telah menginstal GPS atau apapun itu di tubuh Sungmin. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan beruntungnya ia disambut oleh suara ceria dari Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Halo, princess. Selalu terlihat cantik seperti biasanya."

"Aku _tidak _cantik, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sungmin melipat tangannya. "Kau seharusnya mendatangi rapat itu dengan Kyuhyun."

"Aku dibawah perintah tuan Kyuhyun untuk melindungimu hari ini," Eunhyuk memberitahu. "Kenapa? Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Aku mau muntah," Sungmin mengancam dan Eunhyuk dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan melakukannya dalam sekejap mata jika kau tidak berhenti menggangguku."

Untungnya, Eunhyuk tampaknya mengerti isyarat kali ini karena ia langsung berhenti berbicara. Sungmin memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat, membiarkan dengung radio membuainya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun di sebuah tempat yang asing bahkan ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan ia keluar dari mobil. Sekarang Sungmin berada di tempat tidur yang sangat lembut, membuatnya tidak ingin bangun. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke samping tempat tidur, Sungmin akhirnya bangun dan menyelinap ke sandal yang disediakan . Dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan, berpikir untuk menjelajahi tempat baru ini ketika ia berada di dalamnya.

Rumah ini terasa berbeda, tapi jenis berbeda yang bagus. Rumah ini dihiasi dalam berbagai nuansa cokelat dan lantainya kayu, mengkilap dan glossy. Ruang tengahnya bahkan memiliki perapian, seluruh tempat disini terasa seperti sebuah rumah. Hangat dan mengundang, tempat yang membuatmu ingin tinggal. Semua perabotan terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi, dan ada ukiran indah di atasnya. Sungmin menyukainya di sini. Dia menyukainya lebih dari rumah sebelumnya, yang semua ramping dan minimalis, tempat yang tidak memiliki sentuhan khusus dan masih terlalu dingin.

"Apa kau suka disini?" Suara Kyuhyun berdering keluar, mengejutkan Sungmin yang sedang berada di dapur, mengagumi peralatan dari merek yang ia benar-benar suka.

.

.

.

TBC

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

**MOOD SWINGS**

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

* * *

"Apa kau suka disini?" Suara Kyuhyun berdering keluar, mengejutkan Sungmin yang sedang berada di dapur, mengagumi peralatan dari merek yang ia benar-benar suka.

Disambut dengan segala hal ini, Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memberi anggukan sederhana pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita akan menetap disini mulai sekarang." Kyuhyun memberinya senyum lembut dan Sungmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang langsung meraihnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini untuknya?

"Karena rumah yang sebelumnya tidak aman untuk kalian berdua. Aku tidak mau kau naik turun tangga, sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Mengenai hormon, Sungminhanya bisa mengumpat saat air mata mengalir di pipinya dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum maklum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh." Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun lemah sebelum menanam sebuah ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Terbangun, Sungmin merasakan lengan Kyuhyun membungkus tubuhnya protektif terutama pada bagian perutnya dan Sungmin tersenyum lebar karena itu. Mendorong jauh lengan Kyuhyun lembut, Sungmin membungkuk sedikit untuk mencium pipi Kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Sungmin sedang mencari sebuah panci ketika lengan Kyuhyun berada di sekitarnya lagi, ia menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin sambil menciuminya. "Kembalilah ke tempat tidur."

"Tidurlah lagi, kau tidak perlu bangun sepagi ini." Ujar Sungmin memberitahunya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau tak ada," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sedikit megantuk, belum terbangun sepenuhnya. "Ayo kembali ke kamar."

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan makan pagi—"

"Seharusnya aku menyewa seorang pelayan untukmu untuk memasak—"

"Kyuhyun, aku _hamil, _bukan penderita cacat." Kejengkelan terdengar jelas dalam suara Sungmin ketika ia mendorong lengan Kyuhyun menjauh. "Kau harus berhenti memperlakukanku seperti vas yang rapuh. Aku tidak akan pecah."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlalu banyak bekerja," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang mempersiapkan bahan untuk membuat pancake.

"Memasak tidak akan membunuhku," Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Aku juga ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak memerlukan laki-laki yang menjemputku di rumah sakit—"

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan itu," Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Hal ini sudah seribu kali diperdebatkan oleh mereka berdua, tapi Kyuhyun selalu berhasil mengalihkannya. "Mereka ada disana untuk melindungimu ketika aku tidak ada di sekitarmu."

"Eunhyuk tidak menyukaiku," Sungmin berkata ketus. "Dia membenciku dan dia masih sabar menghadapiku karena kau."

"Yeah, jika kau berhenti memberikannya sikap kekanakanmu, mungkin dia akan menyukaimu." Kyuhyun menyarankan, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyesal dan cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. "Aku—"

"Apa kau menyalahkan_ku _sekarang?" Sungmin bertanya, matanya menyoroti sebuah bahaya.

"Sungmin, mengertilah." Kyuhyun mencoba meraih Sungmin ke dalam pelukan, tetapi Sungmin mengambil langkah untuk menjauh. "Kau—"

"Aku tidak mau bicara padamu lagi," Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun sebelum membuka apronnya dan melemparkan itu ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Bagus, bagus sekali. Mungkin Kyuhyun harus menulis buku berjudul bagaimana cara membuat pasanganmu yang sedang hamil marah dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Atau mungkin ia harus menemukan sebuah buku yang akan mengajarkannya bagaimana cara untuk tidak membuat _stress _pasanganmu yang sedang hamil.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah, apakah si Princess memberikanmu hari yang berat?" dari perkataan tersebut terlihat sangat jelas sebuah nada hiburan dalam suara Eunhyuk saat ia duduk di depan Kyuhyun. "Aku menyarankanmu untuk buang saja dia dan dapatkan wanita atau laki-laki yang baru."

"Seharusnya aku memcat dan membunuhmu dari jauh-jauh hari saja," ujar Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya. Eunhyuk sudah menjadi tangan kanannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tapi ada saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri kenapa ia tetap membiarkan pria menjengkelkan itu berada di sekelilingnya. "Berhentilah membuat Sungmin kesal—"

"Heh, apakah kau tahu bagaimana susahnya melindungi princess? Dia menarik masalah seperti sebuah _magnet."_ Eunhyuk membela diri.

"Sungmin sedang hamil sekarang," Kyuhyun mengumumkan Eunhyuk, sesuatu yang belum ia beritahu pada siapapun. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa Eunhyuk harus tahu sejak dialah yang akan menjaga Sungmin saat ia tak ada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyukai jika orang-orang mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Dia baik-baik saja dengan dirinya dan dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Seperti yang ia sudah katakan pada Kyuhyun, dia hamil bukan penderita cacat. Sungmin kenal dengan baik bagaimana sifat posesif dan protektif Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya, oleh karena itu ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menentangnya.

Lupakan saja, ia bisa berkompromi lagi nanti. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menolak orang-orang yang dikirim Kyuhyun untuk mengawalnya, jika hanya satu atau dua orang saja itu tak apa, tapi ia benar-benar menolak jika harus _stuck _setiap hari dengan Eunhyuk.

Pertemuan pertama mereka sangat tidak menyenangkan, karena Eunhyuk mengancam akan membunuh Sungmin jika ia salah-salah bernafas sedikit saja, dan Sungmin harus memproses sedikit lama untuk itu karena _memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?_

_._

_._

_._

Tiga minggu kemudian memasuki bulan ketiga kehamilan Sungmin pagi ini, Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal lagi seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kenapa? Karena Sungmin seperti biasa selalu bangun lebih awal darinya dengan sebuah alasan 'aku akan membuat sarapan pagi'.

Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit ke arah dapur dengan wajah mengantuknya untuk menemukan Sungmin yang sedang mengerang kesal diikuti dengan umpatan-umpatannya. Sungmin menggerutu kesal saat mencoba meraih gelas di rak paling atas dengan kakinya yang berjingkat-jingkat, tapi tetap saja ia masih terlalu pendek.

Sungmin dengan gusar mengentak-entakan kakinya, bibirnya terus saja memuntahkan seluruh umpatan yang ia ketahui dan membuat Kyuhyun terkesan karena umpatan itu sangat tidak cocok berasal dari makhluk mungil seperti Sungmin.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Sungmin. "Um, butuh bantuan?"

"Erm, tidak perlu." Jawab Sungmin berbohong saat Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan intens.

Sungmin benci ia pendek. Kenapa ia tidak bisa tinggi seperti Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia kesal sekali soal tinggi badannya hari ini? Meskipun tidak masuk akal, Sungmin menyalahkan ini sepenuhnya dikarenakan moodnya yang buruk dan nafsu makannya yang meningkat.

Melihat Sungmin mata Sungmin yang sudah memerah, Kyuhyun dengan panik buru-buru meraih gelas yang diinginkan berharap itu dapat menghindari Sungminnya menangis.

"Apa gelas yang ini yang kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun. Berdoa agar Sungmin tidak akan menangis.

Sungmin menangguk, malu karena ia hampir saja mulai berteriak sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di depan Kyuhyun hanya karena hal yang sepele. Karena dari dulu Sungmin tidak pernah peduli soal tinggi badannya.

Tadi malam, tidur Sungmin sangat kurang karena memikirkan beberapa dokumen yang belum ia selesaikan di kantor—tentu saja tanpa memberitahu Kyuhyun, dan hal itu pasti yang membuatnya sangat emosional hari ini. Bahkan, kemarin saat Kibum memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin terlihat kelelahan, ia langsung menangis. Yeah, Sungmin menjadi mudah menangis pasti karena kurang tidur dan hormon yang dibawa bayinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat lelah..." Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin dan lalu sadar jika ia salah berbicara.

Dari semua pertanyaan yang ada, Kyuhyun bisa membuat Sungminnya menangis dengan cepat hanya dengan satu pertanyaan. Kyuhyun panik ketika Sungmin mulai terisak keras dalam tangisannya. _Sial._

"Tentu saja aku capek!" raung Sungmin, "Aku terbangun hampir setiap malam hanya untuk memikirkan tumpukan dokumen yang diberikan oleh atasanku yang berarti adalah bawahanmu yang sangat menyebalkan itu dan ketika aku ingin meminum kopi untuk mengurangi stress kau selalu melarangnya! Membuat alasan-alasan yang menakutkan soal pengaruh kopi untuk bayiku nanti! Dan kemarin Kim Kibum mengatakan aku terlihat sangat jelek setelah aku muntah-muntah pada jam istirahat dan—dan berat badanku bertambah lima kilogram dan pasti nanti akan bertambah lagi dan ini semua karena salahmu, brengsek!" umpat Sungmin mengeluarkan seluruh argumennya disela-sela isakannya.

Sungmin menangis lebih keras saat Kyuhyun menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat. "Shh, maafkan aku." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, sayang."

Tangisan Sungmin pelan-pelan berubah menjadi isakan kecil seraya ia memeluk balik laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Sungmin meyimpulkan bahwa pelukan Kyuhyun itu sangat menenangkan. Tubuh Kyuhyun sangat hangat dan tinggi badannya sangat pas untuk membuat Sungmin meringkuk ke lehernya.

"Disamping kau menolak untuk berhenti bekerja dan aku tahu kau pasti akan melakukan apapun jika aku menolaknya, maka aku memutuskan akan bicara pada atasanmu nanti mengenai dokumen-dokumen itu. Dan soal kopi, kau _tetap _tidak boleh meminumnya. Untuk berat badanmu yang bertambah, bukankah itu pertanda bagus bahwa anak kita sedang tumbuh di dalam sana, hm?" ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskannya dengan lembut.

_._

_._

_._

TBC

* * *

RnR?

Buat yang nanya kenapa bahasaku begini ya emang begini. Rada belibet gimana gitu ya ga ngerti namanya ga bakat jadi gini deh;_; maaf yaa

Buat yang inboxnya belum dibales maaf ya.

Makasih buat yang udah review nn


	4. Chapter 4

**MOOD SWINGS**

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

* * *

Mengidam adalah kata lain dari neraka.

Rasa mengidam Sungmin memberikan dua sinyal pedang sekaligus. Sungmin menemukan dirinya secara terus menerus menginginkan suatu hal yang biasanya ia tidak suka dan ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu yang biasa ia suka seperti biasanya, mereka akan memutar balik perut Sungmin. Rasanya mengerikan. Detik pertama Sungmin memakannya dan detik berikutnya Sungmin memuntahkannya.

Ini adalah neraka.

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin merintih kesal. Kyuhyun menatap bayangan Sungmin dari laptopnya sambil mengangguk kecil. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini untuk memastikan Sungminnya baik-baik saja karena sejak pagi tadi _pregnant partner-_nya terus saja mengeluhkan hal-hal tidak penting yang membuatnya khawatir seperti—_jika aku tidak ada, ia harus mengeluh pada siapa?_

Walaupun Sungmin sudah memberitahunya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja di rumah beratus-ratus kali, tentu saja Kyuhyun mengabaikannya—terlebih lagi karena Sungmin belum makan dari pagi ini.

Sungmin berdiri dari posisi tidurnya untuk meringkuk ke samping Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. "Aku bisa gila!"

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar untuk memandang Sungmin.

"Aku merasa aneh sekali!" bentak Sungmin sambil memukul lemah lengan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa rasa risih atas keadaan Sungminnya yang berbeda, Kyuhyun hanya berbisik lembut "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin muntah tapi bayi ini ingin makanan dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan sama sekali hal apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Rasanya aku mau gila." Umpat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya sebelum menjawab, "Apa kau mau makanan yang ringan? Mungkin apel atau sesuatu yang lain?"

"Aku tidak mau makanan seperti itu." Rengeknya.

"Kau harus makan Sungmin, kau belum memasukan apapun ke dalam perutmu." Ujar Kyuhyun bernada khawatir. "Bagaimana kau bisa muntah dengan perut kosong? Bayinya butuh nutrisi juga, sayang."

"Tapi ini sangat kejam—Kyuhyun, aku hanya..." itulah saat dimulainya suara sedu sedan terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Sejujurnya saja, Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sungminnya. Apanya yang kejam? Atau siapa? Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukan erat saat air mata Sungmin mengalir kebawah pipinya seperti air tejun dan tubuhnya berguncang.

"Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun, raut tekejut di wajahnya terlihat jelas. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!" bentak Sungmin lagi, dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis. Kepalanya kacau dengan pemikiran yang bukan-bukan dan random sekali; ini kejam.

"Biar kucoba." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut. "Ayolah Sungmin. aku tidak akan bisa mengerti jika kau tidak membiarkanku mencobanya."

"Tidak akan berguna!"

"Beritahu aku."

"Aku.. Aku ingin natto!" bentak Sungmin mengundang Kyuhyun yang tampaknya benar-benar bingung.

Beberapa menit hilang dengan warna wajah bingung Kyuhyun yang malah mendorong Sungmin menangis lebih keras.

"Bagaimana jika- aku membelikanmu...?"

Sungmin mengusap-usap air matanya matanya kasar. "Hanya saja... hanya saja... Aku membenci natto!"

Kyuhyun tampak semakin bingung, ia mencoba menyingkirkan punggung tangan Sungmin yang masih mengusap kasar pipinya sendiri, menggantinya dengan usapan yang ia berikan secara halus. "Kau tidak harus memakannya jika kau tak ingin."

"Tapi bayimu menginginkannya!" Sungmin semakin histeris menangis di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba mencari jalan keluar. "Kalau begitu begini, Sungmin. Apa kau bisa menelannya nanti?"

"Aku biasanya muntah setelah memakannya karena baunya sangat tidak enak, tapi aku sedikit tidak yakin apa reaksinya nanti." jawab Sungmin masih terisak.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Kyuhyun beberapa saat setelah Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berhenti menangis, menyeka airmata terakhir yang turun.

"Jika itu untuk anak kita, aku akan mencoba apapun. Aku ingin dia sehat, Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya lalu berdiri berjalan menuju lemari besarnya untuk mengambil mantel. "Apa kau ingin tinggal dirumah atau ikut denganku?"

Sungmin berfikir sesaat sebelum berdiri. "Aku butuh udara segar. Aku bisa gila jika diam didalam lebih lama. Tunggu sebentar aku akan berganti baju dulu."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menatap bingung saat melihat Sungmin yang bergegas memilih beberapa mantel untuk dipakai, karena _bagaimana bisa Sungmin berubah dari sangat ceria—baik-baik saja lalu menangis histeris dan kembali baik-baik saja? _Hal tersebut membuat pikiran Kyuhyun berubah mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus selalu duduk di belakang?" ujar Sungmin ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan menuju restoran Jepang dan tentu saja Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk duduk di bangku belakang mobilnya.

"Untuk keamananmu. Kau juga selalu duduk di belakang jika bersama Eunhyuk 'kan?"

"Tapi kau bukan Eunhyuk!" ujar Sungmin jengkel.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya—"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf!" potong Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Ugh semua mood swings ini benar-benar membuatku gila!" tambah Sungmin—sedikit terheran dengan perkataannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sungmin yang sedang bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri mengenai 'mood swings'. "Masih menginginkan natto?"

"Mmm."

"Bagus."

.

.

.

.

Buah strawberry yang berwarna pink indah telah mengambil alih hidup Sungmin.

Secara tiba-tiba rasa mengidam Sungmin telah berkembang aneh menjadi _terus_ menginginkan buah strawberry, tidak pernah mau memakan yang lain selain itu. Pria mungil ini menginginkan segala macam makanan atau minuman yang ada buah strawberry di dalamnya, dari milkshake sampai permen rasa strawberry. Tapi Sungmin paling menyukai buah strawberry yang segar—yang artinya Kyuhyun mempunyai pekerjaan baru yang jelas; pergi ke seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan untuk menemukan strawberry segar yang masih ada.

Perlu dipertimbangkan bahwa ini adalah bukan musim mereka, akhirnya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa itu bukan tugas yang mudah.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur dengan tas penuh strawberry lalu menaruhnya dalam mangkuk besar untuk Sungmin. Hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya semenjak dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memanggil dari kejauhan. "Itu kau?"

"Ya." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau membawa strawberry?" mata Sungmin sedikit melebar ketika menemukan semangkuk besar buah strawberry. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia mulai memakannya satu persatu. "Kau yang terbaik!" ujar Sungmin dengan mulut penuh strawberry.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin menuju ruang tamu seraya masih melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Aku sedikit capek."

"Apa kau kurang tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik. Tapi ketika aku mencoba semua posisi yang aku baca dari buku kehamilan yang kau berikan padaku, aku tidak bisa menemukan satupun yang nyaman untukku." Sungmin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya karena—_hell dia memang benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalam._

"Mungkin karena tempat tidurnya. Aku akan mencari dan memberimu satu yang cocok-"

"-tidak." Potong Sungmin cepat.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tidak akan berguna jika kau mencoba membeli yang baru ketika aku sedang hamil. Berhentilah memanjakanku."

"Siapa yang bilang aku begitu?"

"Aku tidak bodoh."

"Tidak ada yang bilang kau bodoh, Sungmin."

"Kau selalu mecoba membelikanku barang-barang setiap kali kau mempunyai kesempatan. Setiap kali aku menyebutkan sesuatu, kau dengan cepat terjun ke dalamnya dan membelikan itu."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu."

"Kenapa rumah ini penuh dengan strawberry?" Sungmin masih terus melanjutkan argumen ini dengan keras kepala.

"Kau mengatakan kau menginginkannya."

"Lalu memangnya aku tidak tahu jika kau sedang mencari kebun strawberry yang pemiliknya ingin menjualnya, huh?" Sungmin tidak berbohong jika ia tahu semuanya karena-

"Sepertinya aku harus membuat Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya." Potong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting."

"Kau itu penting."

Sungmin merasa ingin memukul Kyuhyun tepat di wajahnya sesaat setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri argumen ini. "Stop. Sampai sini saja."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengangkat alis menatap Kyuhyun. Pagi ini ia dibangunkan oleh suara bising yang berasal dari ruangan yang Kyuhyun klaim sebagai kamar bayi mereka nanti.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Apa kau berencana untuk meruntuhkan rumah ini?" Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun pelan untuk mendapati laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya tampak sangat berantakan dengan lengan kemeja yang ia gulung sampai siku.

Ini adalah hal yang baru untuk Sungmin. Ia belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, jika ada kamera atau apapun di tangannya, ia pasti sudah mengambil gambar Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Aku mencoba untuk membuat tempat tidur bayi." Kyuhyun menjawab datar, memutar matanya saat ia melihat buku petunjuk sekali lagi.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk itu?" Sungmin menunjuk potongan kayu di lantai. "Aku pernah belajar mengenai ukiran kayu saat sekolah menengah dulu."

"Aku bisa melakukannya," Kyuhyun menolaknya tegas. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang hamil memegang palu."

"Hei, aku sudah bilang! Aku _hamil_, bukan _orang cacat_." Balas Sungmin, mulai kesal karena Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukannya seperti perempuan.

"Tetap tidak," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Nada suaranya mengisyaratkan jika ia tidak ingin melanjutkan argumen ini. "Pokoknya, pergi dan lakukan apapun yang perlu kau lakukan—"

"Kyuhyun, jangan keras kepala." Sungmin mendesah kesal. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau meminta bantuan padaku sesekali—"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan," potong Kyuhyun cepat. Sungmin memutar bola matanya, jengkel. Beberapa detik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat sarapan pagi.

Malam harinya ketika Sungmin pergi ke kamar bayi mereka, ia menyadari jika tempat tidur bayi itu tidak ada dalam pandangannya. Pergi ke ruang tamu, Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa besarnya sambil menonton berita. "Dimana tempat tidur bayinya?"

"Aku memutuskan akan mengerjakannya lain kali saja, kita bisa membelinya nanti," jawab Kyuhyun agak tidak peduli. Sungmin memberinya senyum maklum dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Tampaknya Sungmin lega bahwa ia tahu tetap ada beberapa hal yang Kyuhyun tidak bisa kerjakan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau memakai parfum?" tanya Sungmin seraya menutup hidungnya dengan lengan baju.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan pandangan aneh, Kyuhyun rasa ia selalu memakai parfum mahal ini jika berada di dekat Sungmin lalu kenapa baru sekarang ia mempermasalahkannya?

"Erm, ya aku pakai?" jawab Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Baunya menjijikan!" Sungmin terbatuk-batuk dramatis.

"Itu hanya indra penciumanmu yang berbeda saat hamil, aku hanya seperti biasa, sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

Sungmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya karena—_YAY moodswings yang baru. _"Aku tidak mau ke dokter jika kau tidak menghilangkan baunya sekarang! Ganti baju atau aku akan muntah di mobilmu!"

"Baik-baik aku akan ganti! Hati-hati dan diamlah di mobil sampai aku kembali."

.

.

.

.

Janji temu dengan dokter kandungan pilihan Kyuhyun dimulai dengan tes-tes sederhana; seperti tes darah dan pengecekan organ vital, dilihat dari semuanya maka sang dokter menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin sehat dan baik-baik saja. Langkah selanjutnya adalah USG yang seketika membuat Sungmin ketakutan setengah mati.

Ia bersikeras tidak mau karena —_heh Kyuhyun tidak membicarakan apapun soal USG tadi! _

Setelah beberapa menit yang melelahkan dengan Kyuhyun yang terus memaksa Sungmin, akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan mau melakukannya.

"Karena bayinya masih terlalu kecil dan belum berkembang banyak dalam tingkat ini, maka tidak banyak yang dapat kita lakukan. Tapi hari ini kita bisa mendengarnya suara detak jantung bayi kalian." Sungin menelan ludahnya kasar sambil mempererat cengkramannya pada telapak tangan Kyuhyun saat ia melihat sang dokter menggerak-gerakkan sebuah objek di sekeliling perutnya. Menakutkan.

"Haruskah kita melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan bahwa bayi ini sehat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengurangi sedikit ketakutan dalam dirinya karena sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin semua _harus baik-baik saja_. Ternyata Kyuhyun lebih waspada daripada Sungmin.

"Makanlah makanan yang sehat dan hindari stress berlebihan, itu saja." Jawab dokter tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Ini dia, inilah detak jantung dari bayi kalian."

Mendengar detak jantung bayinya, Sungmin semakin merasa bahwa ini semuanya adalah...nyata. disana benar-benar ada _seseorang. _Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin mencari-cari wajah Kyuhyun di sampingnya lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam, Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kegembiraan. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah melihat pria yang lebih jangkung darinya ini terlihat benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Maaf ya kelamaan. Hehe

Makasih yang udah review! Harteu buat kalian.

2 chapter lagi tamat kok. be patient ya :)


End file.
